Secrets
by Ilovegleethemost
Summary: Blaine asks Kurt to hang out and Kurt says he is going to Rachel's. But what happens when Blaine finds out Kurt didn't go to Rachel's after all? Is Kurt hiding something or is Blaine just paranoid?
1. Chapter 1: No I love you?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!**

"I AM SO BORED!" Blaine said loudly in his empty room. He flopped onto the bed and lay angrily.

When he asked his parents to transfer to McKinely, they agreed that he could go as long as he was home every Monday and Wednesday for family dinners, but, of course, his parents had to go on a last minute business trip for the entire week. Sometimes they were so unbelievable.

"I'll call Kurt." Blaine thought to himself in the silent house. He pulled out his iPhone and dialed his boyfriend's number quickly. The phone rang a few times until and angelic voice answered.

"Hello gorgeous." Kurt said sweetly.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Blaine asked, still lying on his bed.

"Umm nothing really, why?" Kurt asked in a tone that sounded slightly suspicious, but Blaine shrugged it off.

"My parents cancelled on me." The ex-Warbler answered sadly.

"I'm sorry, honey." Kurt said sincerely.

"It's fine. Want to come over and watch movies? I bought the organic popcorn you like."

"I-I can't. I'm uhh going to Rachel's house."

"Oh um okay. I guess I'll call you tonight." Blaine stated, slightly confused by Kurt's sudden weirdness.

"Okay, I have to go. Bye."

"I love yo-"Blaine replied before being cut off by the dial tone. Blaine removed the phone from his ear and stared at it.

_What's wrong with Kurt? _He thought to himself before his phone rang again. He quickly got excited until he saw that it was only Finn. He answered it anyway, hoping Finn knew what was going on with his brother.

"Hello?" Blaine answered.

"Hey dude, it's Finn. Can you help me with something?" The tall boy asked over the phone.

"Yea, sure. What's up?"

"Well I'm at the flower shop and I can't decide what flowers to get for Rachel."

"Flowers? That's nice! What's the occasion?" Blaine asked.

"Tonight is our 8 month anniversary and she wants to go to this fancy out of town restaurant. She made the reservations forever ago so I _have_ to go." Finn explained.

_Silence_

"Blaine? You still there?"

"Uh yea. Get her a dozen, thorn-less, red roses. She told me a few weeks ago that they were her favorite." Blaine replied.

"Cool, thanks man. Later." He said before hanging up the phone.

_What is going on? Kurt said he was going to Rachel's, but Rachel is going out of town with Finn. So where is Kurt? Maybe he had plans with her, but they got cancelled. I should call him and find out. _Blaine thought as he dialed his boyfriend's number again, except this time, the call went straight to voicemail.

"_You've reached the fabulous Kurt Hummel. I obviously can't get to the phone right now, so leave a message and I will call you back if it's important. Bye!" _The voicemail said before a loud beeping rang on the phone. Blaine hung up the phone, not even bothering to leave a message and lay back onto his bed.

_Where is Kurt?_

**A/N: Where is Kurt? Is he lying to Blaine? Is he in trouble? Only I know :) Review! This will have more chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2: No phone call?

Disclaimer- I don't own Glee and stuff.

Blaine laid in his bed for what felt like hours, listening to blissful music while he thought about the day's events over and over in his mind. He couldn't figure it out. _What is up with Kurt? Is he mad at me? Why did he turn off his phone? Ugh! _Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door of his large home opening. His eyes widened and he jumped out of his bed. He grabbed his sister's softball bat from out of his closet and slowly walked downstairs. The curly-haired boy peeked into his living room and saw large brown suitcases by the leather couch. Suddenly, a large man came from around the corner.

"Whoa! What are you doing with that, kid?" Blaine's father, Victor, asked as he approached Blaine. The younger boy let out a deep sigh of relief as he realized who the dark figure was.

"God Dad, you scared me half to death. I thought you were supposed to be San Francisco."

"Our flight got cancelled-" Victor started, before his wife, Emily, came around the corner and cut him off.

"-So we decided to reschedule the trip and stay home." She said as she came into the living room from the kitchen and placing a kiss on her son's kiss.

"Oh." Blaine replied. "That's a first." He added under his breath bitterly.

"Are you guys hungry? I made cake yesterday." Emily asked sweetly.

"No thanks honey, I'm stuffed from dinner." Victor stated.

"Me too. How about you Blaine?"

"No thanks mom. Kurt usually calls me at 9 anyway. Goodnight." Blaine said before running back upstairs to his room with the bat. He repositioned himself on the bed and glanced at his alarm clock. _9:23_ Blaine groaned. Why didn't Kurt call him? He has called him every night since they met. What is going on? The confused boy picked up his phone and dialed his boyfriend's number for the third time that day.

_RING RING RING RING_

_Voicemail._

Blaine turned off his phone and threw it into his laundry basket on the opposite side of his room. Obviously Kurt saw that he called when he turned his phone back on and didn't call him back. The boy felt a warm tears slide down his cheeks. He wiped them away and pulled the covers over his head. Then silently cried him to sleep.

_**A/N- Awe sad Blaine :( Trust me! At the end everything will come together! Review please!**_


	3. Chapter 3: No dessert?

Blaine walked into McKinely with his head held low. He hasn't talked to Kurt since yesterday, and everything about him feels off. As cheesy as it sounds, Kurt is a part of him now, and without him, everything feels strange and empty. He walked through the halls and to his locker. Quickly, he turned the dial and opened it, revealing his books, pencils, a picture of him and his boyfriend from Blaine's birthday dinner. His heart swelled at the meaningful memory, but still hurt. Suddenly, a pair of warm and familiar hands covered his eyes from behind.

"Guess who." An angelic voice rang from behind the ex-Warbler. Kurt giggled and removed his hands from his boyfriends face. Blaine turned around to look at his boyfriend, and immediately felt ten times better.

"Hey, you." Blaine said in a light voice as he ran his hands up and down Kurt's arms, almost like he was making sure he was real.

"Hi. Sorry about last night, I got held up at Rachel's." Kurt stated.

Blaine nodded in a way that looked convinced, but he wasn't. But, after spending the entire night thinking Kurt was upset with him, Blaine decided to let it go and not confront him about his lie.

"It's no big deal. Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Absolutely. I can't wait." Kurt replied before turning and heading to his first period class.

_(Dinner at 5 at Breadsticks)_

"So what did you and Rachel do last night?" Blaine asked as he fiddled with the straw in his pink lemonade.

"Same old. Talked about Finn, talked about you, talked about New York, then did a Barbra Streisand duet." Kurt replied effortlessly. Almost as if it was rehearsed. Blaine forced a giggle and changed the subject. They continued to chat throughout their meal comfortably, until Kurt's phone rang.

'I'm the Greatest Star' rang from Kurt's phone as he retrieved it from his jacket pocket. Blaine watched Kurt read the caller ID and frown.

"I'll be right back." Was all Kurt said before he got up from the table and took his call outside of the restaurant.

_More secrets._ Blaine thought. He hated that Kurt was keeping something from him, but didn't want to confront Kurt until it was really a problem. Blaine took a few bites of his Lasanga, but suddenly wasn't feeling very hungry. Just then, Kurt returned and took his seat in the booth.

"Who was that?" Blaine asked, not making eye contact with his boyfriend.

"Uhh…it was…umm my dad."

"Is everything okay?" Blaine asked, slightly concerned, but had a gut feeling that it wasn't Burt on the phone.

"He's fine. But he asked me to come to the shop and help him with some cars."

"Now? What about Finn or the other mechanic?"

"Finn is there already, but… the other mechanic is…umm sick." Kurt explained, Blaine not believing a word.

"Okay, go." Blaine said sternly. He still wasn't making eye contact with Kurt.

"I'm so sorry honey. I will talk to you in school." Kurt said as he gathered his things and got up from his seat. He bent down and placed a quick kiss on Blaine's cheek. "I love you, bye."

"I love you too." Blaine said before Kurt speed-walked out of the restaurant. A blonde waitress named Sandy walked past Kurt and over to their table.

"Will you be having a dessert tonight, Sir?" She asked sweetly.

"I guess not." Blaine said, still watching the doors to Breadsticks, hoping Kurt would return.

He didn't.


	4. Chapter 4: No breakfast?

_Disclaimer! I don't own Glee!_

Over the next few weeks, Kurt continued the same pattern of lies. He would leave dates early, only call on certain nights, and would claim to have plans with a variation of the New Directions members. However, Blaine had begun to pick up on certain things Kurt did. He would always be busy on Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and sometimes Sunday. His lies began to get more ridiculous as they went on. Some were even as bad as "getting dance lessons from Mike", which Blaine would completely believe if he hadn't had plans with Mike on the same day.

One thing Blaine couldn't stop himself from doing was trying to think of a reason that Kurt would be lying. And every time he did that, he always came to the conclusion that Kurt was cheating on him. After that thought passed through his mind, which was every night, Blaine would simply curl into his bed and cry while listening to his "Kurt Playlist". Finally, one night Blaine was lying in bed as the sound of "Blackbird" played through his stereo, someone finally confronted Blaine about this funk that he had been in for over a month.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in." Blaine stated as he sat up on his bed and quickly wiped the small amount of tears that had escaped his eyes. The door opened and revealed Blaine's mother.

"Hi honey. Am I interrupting anything?" Emily asked as she slowly made her way to Blaine's bed.

"N-No. What's up?" He replied, sniffling.

"You don't fool me.

"What?"

"Blaine, I'm your mother. And despite what you think, I do love you. And whether you are gay or not, you're still my little boy and always will be." Emily began. Blaine stared at her, not really knowing where this speech was coming from, but let her continue.

"So, I would like for you to tell me what's wrong. I can tell when you're upset. You don't have to tell me, but I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything." She finished. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Blaine was finally able to register what she said.

"Thank you mom." He said simply before pulling her into a tight hug. They held each other for a while and then Blaine started to feel like he actually had a mom he could talk to. So, he figured why not and began to tell her what was wrong.

"Kurt and I have always been completely honest with each other. Even when we were just friends. But lately, he had been lying to me. He has been cancelling dates, lying about where he has been, and pretty much not spending any time with me. And I can't help but wonder why." He stated in one breath.

"Blaine, I know what you're thinking. And I can tell you right now that Kurt isn't cheating on you."

"But how do you know that?" He asked pleadingly, hoping that she would say something to make him believe her.

"Oh my. You're about as oblivious as your father." She said while laughing. "Have you ever seen the way Kurt looks at you?"

Blaine made a face of confusion.

"Okay let me put it into Disney terms for you. Remember the scene of Princess and the Frog where Mama Odie was singing and Naveen was looking at Tiana with a look that can only be described as pure love?"

Blaine nodded.

"That's how Kurt looks at you. He loves you, Blaine. More than you can imagine. So give it some time, I'm sure things will go back to normal soon and this strange depression you have put yourself in will be nothing but a distant memory. Okay?" Emily finished. Blaine smiled and nodded at his mother once again.

"You're right."

"Of course I am. It's my job as the woman of the house to be right." She joked. Emily leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her son's forehead. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Mom."

(The next morning)

Blaine's eyes sprung open one hour before the alarm clock went off that day. After his heart to heart with mom last night, he suddenly felt better about his recent situation with Kurt. Besides, today was Friday, which meant Kurt would be normal today, so Blaine got ready quickly and headed out of the door and drove to the Lima Bean to get Kurt's coffee for him.

Blaine got out of the car and began to stroll into the Lima Bean slowly. He had some time to buy before school started so he decided that he would get a scone too. As he got into line, he heard a familiar voice in the quiet café.

Blaine turned around and searched the restaurant for the tall brunette boy. He saw his head and smiled widely. That was until Blaine saw that Kurt wasn't alone. Kurt was sitting and enjoying coffee with someone else. He couldn't see the person's face, but they were tall, Caucasian, and had a blue hoodie on. That's when Blaine noticed the hair. It was large, curly, and dirty blonde. He would recognize that head of hair anywhere.

Jeremiah

His boyfriend and his former crush were sitting in the Lima Bean, enjoying their breakfast, and laughing. Blaine could feel his heart drop into his stomach and break. He ran out of the café and into his car, completely unnoticed by either of the boys. Blaine laid his head on the steering wheel and began to cry harder than ever before.

"Looks like my mom was wrong after all." He thought before speeding out of the parking lot and back home.

_Oh my gosh! Poor Blaine! Bad Kurt :( Review please!_


	5. Chapter 5: No school?

Disclaimer! I don't own Glee!

Blaine wasn't exactly sure where he was going. After he saw Kurt with Jeremiah, he began driving out of the parking lot with tears streaming down his face. He was driving pretty slowly to avoid a collision, but was shaking uncontrollably due to extreme sobbing. He looked down to his hands as he approached a red light and noticed that his knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. Part of him just wanted to drive away and never have to show his face to Kurt again to avoid the dreadful heartbreak that he was expecting. But another part of him, and big part, just wanted to crawl into Kurt's arms and apologize for whatever he did to make him cheat.

Before he knew what was happening, Blaine was pulling into the parking lot of a large corporate building. He realized that he was at his mother's law firm building. Now, more than ever, he really needed his mother and was so relieved that they managed to mend their relationship.

Blaine released his grip on his steering wheel and felt his hands ache from holding it so tight. He removed the keys from the ignition and got out of his car. As he entered the building, not one person looked up at him. Even as a kid, everyone here was too involved in their work to acknowledge anything else. Usually, that would annoy Blaine, but today he was relieved. The less people that saw him in this broken state, the better. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to reach his mother's floor. Another woman was in the elevator on her cell phone with him and he couldn't help but over hear her conversation. She was talking to what he assumed was her husband and they were talking about vacation plans that they wanted to make for their anniversary. Blaine felt his heart break again. At this point, he didn't know if he and Kurt would make it to their 1 year anniversary.

The elevator door opened and Blaine stepped into a large office with people bustling around, handing off papers and speaking about legal cases. Blaine wandered until he found his mother's office, which was the largest on the floor. He knocked lightly and received no answer, so he knocked another time. Again, he received no answer so he settled on asking a woman outside of her office at a desk, whom he assumed was her secretary. The petite woman had dark hair that was curled lightly and pulled into a white clip. She was wearing a navy blue dress that had a large black belt around her slim waist. She had delicate features and was very beautiful, yet professional at the same time.

"Um excuse me." Blaine said politely, his voice was still shaken.

"Hi! My name is Millie and I'm and Mrs. Anderson's secretary. How can I help you?" She said sweetly and a cute voice.

"Hi Millie. I'm Blaine, Mrs. Anderson's son. I was wondering if you could tell me where she is."

"Blaine! Emily has told me so much about you. I have even seen a handful of your baby pictures." Millie said before releasing an adorable giggle. "She went out to have brunch with a friend, but she said she would be back at 11. Would you like to wait in her office?"

"Uh yea actually. Thank you." Blaine said sadly.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink? Maybe something to do while you're in there?"

"No thank you. If I get hungry I can just go to the food court later." He replied before turning into his mother's office.

Surprisingly, the office was a very personal space. There were pictures of Blaine and his dad all over the office, as well as awards that Blaine received when he was younger. He smiled for the first time that day and he sat in her comfy office chair. Just as he was getting comfortable, his phone vibrated. Reluctantly, he checked the message, but immediately regretted it.

_Hey baby, I'm not feeling well and I decided to stay home today. Movie night at my place later? - Kurt_

Blaine felt the sadness rise in his heart again and his eyes began to well up with tears. He was debating on holding them in or just letting himself fall apart when he heard a knock on the door. He wiped his face with a tissue from his mother's desk before he told the person at the door to come in. The door opened and revealed Millie with a bottle of water.

"Sorry, I just thought I should bring you something to drink." She said before handing the bottle to the younger boy.

"Thank you. That's very sweet."

"No problem." She said before turning to leave, but stopped before closing the door all the way and faced Blaine again. She stepped into the office and shut the door behind her, looking slightly nervous.

"Can I make an observation?" She asked. Blaine just nodded his head.

"I'm sorry if I'm over stepping, but I can tell your upset. And from what I can see, it looks like relationship problems." She began. Blaine nodded for her to keep going. He didn't know why but she had some type of vibe that he could just tell that she is a good person.

"So, I just want to tell you that if you need anything that you can talk to me. I've had my fair share of relationship issues and from what people tell me, I'm a good listener." She stated. Blaine looked at his watch and saw that it was only 8:00. He needed to talk to someone and maybe Millie would be a good outlet so he took a deep breath before he started to explain. She sat down on the deck in front of him and waited.

"I'm in a relationship and me and that person ha-" Blaine began before being cut off.

"I know you're gay Blaine. And I'm perfectly okay with it. I'm going to school to be a lawyer for civil rights. So you don't have to make your story vague." She informed him. He gave her a nervous giggle and restarted his story.

"My boyfriend and I have always been completely honest with each other. Before we started dating, we were best friends for four months. Then, when we began dating, we stayed that way and kept an honesty policy for everything. But this past month, he has been distant. He's been lying to me about where he is going and what he is doing. At first, I thought it was a stage, but this morning, I went to pick up coffee and I saw him eating breakfast with a guy I used to have a crush on. And he just text me that he wasn't feeling well enough for school." He said as he replayed the memory in his mind. "I think he is cheating on me. And I don't know why. He loves me, I know it. And the worst part is that even if he is cheating, I still want to be with him. Does that make me a bad person? Does it make me desperate or easy?"

Millie sat for a few seconds, trying to retain all of the information. She placed her hand onto his shoulder and gave him a look that said I'm sorry.

"No, it doesn't mean you're desperate or lazy. It means you're in love. Now, I can't tell you why this happened or even what is going on, but what I can tell you is that you shouldn't ever assume someone is cheating on you. It never ends well, even if you're right. So, my advice is to flat out ask him. If you have and honestly policy, take advantage of it and find out for yourself what is going on. You owe it to yourself to find out the truth." She advised him. The tension in the room was thick and made Millie feel uncomfortable, so she quickly changed the subject.

"Anyway, on a happier note, I called your mom and she asked me to keep you company until she got back. Now, if I have an idea on how you're feeling, you don't need company. You need Ben and Jerry's ice cream while you watch RENT right?"

"That sounds fantastic."

"I thought you would say that. So, get your butt up and let's go to the meeting room. They have the comfiest chairs and we can watch RENT on the projector."

"Okay!" He replied, suddenly feeling a little better. Not good, just better.

"Good, now let me go get my Snuggies from my car and you grab the ice cream out of your mom's mini fridge. I'll meet you in the room in 5 minutes." Millie stated before turning and practically skipping out of the office. Blaine wasn't sure if she was excited to skip work or watch RENT but either way, at least he wouldn't be sulking all day. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and text Kurt back.

_I skipped too. I'm not feeling good, but I will see you at 6 for movie night. I want to talk to you before though.-Blaine_

_Should I be nervous? Haha jk. See you then. Love you :)- Kurt_

Blaine's heart ached for Kurt for the millionth time that day, but he suppressed it and grabbed the small tubs of ice cream out of the fridge with two plastic spoons. It was going to be a long day.

_A/N – Should I make the next chapter the last one? Review and tell me!_


	6. Chapter 6: I love you

A/N- Okay, so I got a lot or requests to extend this story before ending it. So, I decided to do 5 chapters from Kurt's point of view. So, this chapter is Kurt's POV from chapter 1! By the way, HappyDaysAreHereAgain has been a huge help to me and totally deserves some credit! She's awesome!

Kurt parked his car in the crowded parking lot of the restaurant excitedly. At first, he was really hesitant about coming tonight. After all, this could affect his and Blaine's relationship badly. But after a lot of thinking, he decided that this would be a good thing for them. Both of them. As Kurt unbuckled his seat belt, he felt his phone begin to vibrate in his jacket pocket. He removed the device from his coat and smiled when he saw that it was Blaine.

"Hello gorgeous." Kurt said sweetly.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Blaine asked energetically.

"Umm nothing really, why?" Kurt asked trying not to sound suspicious.

"My parents cancelled on me." The ex-Warbler answered sadly.

"I'm sorry, honey." Kurt replied, feeling slightly guilty that he wasn't with Blaine.

"It's fine. Want to come over and watch movies? I bought the organic popcorn you like."

"I-I can't. I'm uhh going to Rachel's house." The taller boy stuttered. He was never good with making up lies.

"Oh um okay. I guess I'll call you tonight."

"Okay, I have to go. Bye." Kurt said as he saw the car he was waiting for pull in the parking lot. He heard Blaine say something along the lines of "I love you" before he hung up, but didn't have enough time to call him back.

Kurt pressed the red button on his phone, shutting it off, and walked into the restaurant. As he opened the glass doors, he immediately spotted his table. He waved and began walking towards them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, it's great to see you again!" He said nicely as he took his seat across from Emily and Victor Anderson.

_**I'm sorry about the late update! I actually thought I already posted this but apparently not? Anway, review please! I promise to update soon!**_


End file.
